A Love Between a Trainer and his Pokemon
by knight626
Summary: it may seem that a certain pokemnon has feelings for her trainer     on hold!
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon; I only own the characters on this story. Japan owns Nintendo, and Nintendo owns Pokémon.

_Psychic speak_

"Normal talking"

Thoughts

Flashback

* * *

What a beautiful day, it's sunny outside, mom and dad is out, just me alone at home. Wait, am I forgetting someone? My train of thought was broken when I heard a voice pry into the reaches of my mind.

_Of course you're not alone Darion! _This could only mean that this was the voice of my beloved Pokémon, Amy. She was a Latias, but she was anthromorphic, she had a gorgeous body that would rival any goddess in the universe.

While I was thinking about her body, she was surveying mine; I was a young adult around 18 and a half, I was a anthromorphic Dragon, I had a toned body, slightly muscular, I was wearing my favorite tee shirt and shorts.

Amy and I met each other one day when I was in the nearby forest.

It was dark in the wilderness; I was out camping with a buddy of mine, Ricky. He was a normal looking human, who loved Pokémon very much, even the Pokémon goddess of the reverse world, Giratina. Anyway we heard a cry of pain, Ricky and I looked at each other and did what we always did: rock, paper, and scissors.

I lost. With my cherish ball on my necklace I walked towards the cry in the deepest part of the woods. The cherish ball was empty; I had always seen it as a good luck charm ever since my mother gave it to me. As I neared the area where the cry came from, I saw a Latias caught in a tree. It looked at me with tears in its eyes and pleaded into my mind.

_Help me please!_ It cried in a female tone of voice, as she tried to get out of the snare trap on her wing. I knew she must've just been caught in that trap, so I did what came to mind; I climbed the tree she was in.

I was about halfway up the tree before I heard the branch start to snap, her eyes welled up in tears; she was going to fall if I didn't move fast.

"Don't worry," I said. As I reached for her with my hand, I got a hold of the snare and cut it with one of my talons and cut it; releasing her from the snare. Bad for me now; I closed my eyes as I fell from the tree, yet I didn't hit the ground.

As I opened my eyes, I saw a furry face inches away from mine. I gave a blush as I discovered it was the Latias I rescued, "uh….hi?" I said nervously to her.

_Hi, thank you so much for saving me, how can I repay you for your kind debt?_ She asked me, eyeing the cherish ball on my necklace. I got a little star struck at her question and blushed, thinking of many things I can do to her. She must've heard my thoughts as she suddenly locked me into a kiss, her lips pressing lightly into mine. I looked at her with surprise and blushed heavily, the color of crimson appearing on my cheek scales. She was blushing to; then a bright light suddenly engulfed her body.

I was very much more surprised at her appearance then, as the light faded. She was human looking only though she had certain parts of her real self; she was anthromorphic. I looked at her and she looked at me, I noticed her hand crawling over the bulge in my shorts.

* * *

I'm sure you can guess the rest from there, as for now, I need to 'train' with Amy.


	2. Surprise visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon; I only own the characters on this story. Japan owns Nintendo, and Nintendo owns Pokémon.

_Psychic speak_

"Normal talking"

Thoughts

Flashback

* * *

After recalling about how I met Amy that day, I gotta say; if I hadn't lost, my friend would've met her instead of me. I gave a smile as I felt hands press lightly on my chest, signaling me to relax; Amy was giving me a massage again, it seems that I pulled a muscle in my chest area.

_Darion, you know why I do this right?_ She asked me in my mind, I had gotten used to it when she moved in with my parents and me. Nevertheless, I nodded to her; thinking of something to say to her, what I thought of made me chuckle slightly.

"Because you love me Amy, and you know it" I said to her as I began to lie on my back, wincing slightly as pain shot through my entire body. She gave a blush at what I said and began to press her hands onto my chest a bit hard, moving them all over it. I began to feel the pain slightly ease away, I must admit though; she's good at massaging.

_Oh stop it Darion, you're making me blush. _Amy spoke to me via telepathy, and as she said there was a massive blush creeping onto her cheeks. She was kind and caring to me, better than my mom and dad.

I heard the front doorbell ring; I sighed and got up from my bed and walked down the hall, went down the stairs and stood in the front door. "Who is it?" I asked, looking through the little viewing hole in the door.

Just as I predicted; it was Ricky. He changed a lot since the last time we were camping, he had a toned body, slightly muscular, and he was wearing his camouflaged tee shirt and pants. He had this look in his eye that said, 'I don't start fights, I finish them'. He rang the doorbell again and had a note in his hand, honestly, I was curious.

I backed away from the door and opened it. Ricky didn't even notice I opened the door before he looked up at me and blushed. "Uh…Hi Darion" he said, quite nervously to my surprise. "How are you today?" he asked.

I looked at him with curiosity; why is he scared? I thought. he never is scared. "I'm fine dude, what's up?" I asked him. Looking at the note in his hand; it had my name on it, why?

He began to blush. "Uh…uh…just came to see if…I can hang out today" he said, shaking at his words. This was very strange of him; he was always a tough kind of guy in my eyes.

"Sure Ricky," I started. "Come on in." and with that he walked into my house. "Wanna head up to my room? Or chill in the living room?" I asked him before I saw him walked up the stairs, leaving me at the bottom. Ok, I thought. Why is he acting like this?

As Ricky waited at the top of the stairs, Amy walked out of my room, wearing a skirt and bra. Ricky looked at her and blushed hard. I gave a laugh as I saw his face.

"What's the matter dude? Don't remember Amy?" I asked him, as Amy walked down the stairs, planting a quick kiss on my lips. I blushed slightly at her kiss. "Amy? Why are you wearing that?" I asked her.

_Because,. _She said._ I like to tease you and Ricky. _She said into both of our minds, making him blush harder, earning another laugh from me. _Just make sure he doesn't try to trick me again Darion, or I'll make him regret it. _She finished speaking, only to me though. What do you have in mind Amy? I thought to myself hoping she'll hear my thoughts.

She giggled, _more than you know Darion, more than you know.

* * *

_

Uh oh! What does Amy have in mind? Why is Ricky nervous? Will Amy and Me hook up?

Tune in next time for the next chapter!


	3. Alone Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon; I only own the characters on this story. Japan owns Nintendo, and Nintendo owns Pokémon.

_Psychic speak_

"Normal talking"

Thoughts

Flashback

* * *

After Ricky got himself comfy, Amy and I went into the kitchen to make something to eat. As soon as we were out of Ricky's view, she locked me into a kiss and pinned me to the wall. I was startled by her actions, but gave in to her mouth assault. She blushed hard and opened her mouth slightly to let her tongue out to lick at my lips. It was my turn to blush now, as I opened my mouth to let mine out.

Amy quickly noticed this and wrapped her tongue around mine. I decided to fight back; both of our tongues began to fight each other for dominance. Amy was blushing hard at this point that she eventually gave up her little struggle. I smiled on the inside and pressed a bit harder into the kiss. Amy couldn't help but moan a bit.

We ended the kiss after the both of us needed air. Amy looked at me for few seconds before laying her head on my chest, sighing in pure happiness. I smiled again and wrapped my arms around her human shaped body.

_Darion thank you. _Amy said to me in telepathy, sighing more as she heard my heart beat in my chest. I looked down at her and tilted my head at what she said.

"For what…?" I asked her. She looked at me with her beautiful golden eyes, and inched her face closer to mine. I got a strange feeling in the back of my mind, what was her plan now? She got me alone, I thought. But what is it?

_For saving me the first time we met, you know…before you fucked me._ She said sounding lustful at the end of her sentence.

I blushed so hard that my cheek scales turned completely red. "You remember that Amy?" I asked her, feeling one of her hands making its way towards the bulge in my shorts. I noticed this but did not stop her. She nodded and continued to look at me, never breaking eye contact for a second.

Ricky was so impatient that he got up from his comfortable spot on the couch and walked towards the kitchen. He groaned as he hated to get up from something as perfect as his spot. "What's taking you guys so long I'm hungry!" he yelled from his standing position in the hall between the kitchen and living room.

Amy jumped at Ricky's yelling and yelled back in her Poké tongue, "LATI LTIAS AS!" she yelled at him. I barely understood her yelling at all, but I managed to understand a few bits and pieces, wait… did she really just say that!

I heard the front door close that lead to the outside of my home, I felt torn; Amy yelled at my best friend and understood every word.

"I Love Darion and you can't have him"

* * *

Wow, did Amy just say that? Is Ricky BI? Will I stop this story?

Answers are. yes, yes and no! so tune in next time folks!


End file.
